Across the Multiverse: The Return to the Prime Universe
by penguin adventures
Summary: after leaving an alternate universe the Penguins finally return to their proper universe. The Penguins are prepared to hunt down the Daleks and save every universe. Unfortunately two new planets and The Cyber-men are waiting.
1. Skipper's recap

After returning a second Earth to it's Universe we and the North Wind were sucked into the Dark Universe. Us Penguins were then sucked into an alternate Universe where we never left the circus. The Alternate Penguins viewed us with suspicion at first until we showed them something. After that we helped them and the hippies defeat a revolving door of enemies ending in a battle with the three main villains of the nightmare alliance (The Fire Queen, Maleficent, Pitch Black) After that we returned to the Dark Universe and then in returned to the Prime Universe with the North Wind.


	2. Chapter One: Planets 9 and 10

August 22nd 2015

Earth's Orbit

1:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Classified's POV)

"Confirmed visual on the TARDIS," I said, "We're back in the Prime Universe." "Incoming Message for North Wind HQ," Eva said, "There are confirmed P.A.T. reports of two previously undiscovered Planets…in the Solar System." "Well New Dwarf Planets are found all the time," Kowalski said. "These Planets weren't there yesterday morning," Classified said. "Where are these Planets?" Skipper asked.

"One is Between Mercury and the Sun the Other is between Earth and Mars," Eva replied, "Neither are Inhabitated." "If this data is currect…" Kowalski said, "these Planets are not only from Outside the Solar System…their from another Universe entirety." "Classified Missiles have been detected heading toward Earth…" "Origin of those Missiles," I asked Eva. "The New Planets," Eva replied. "So not as Uninhabitated as you thought," Skipper replied. "Can you get a lock on those Missiles," I asked.

"No," Eva replied, "Their going too fast…" "Kowalski analysis," I said. "First of all only Skipper can say that," He replied, "and the missiles coming from the direction of the sun just passed the Earth." "So if those Missiles aren't pointed at the Earth then…" Skipper said, "their aimed at us." "Corporal move the Jet a few feet," I said. Corporal moved the Space-Jet a little and, "The Missiles have changed course!" "What's the ETA!" Skipper shouted. "Thirty Minutes…"

"Hyper-drop us to that new Planet!" I shouted. "Right away sir," Corporal replied, "Um which one?" "The one closest to Earth," I said. "Why do they want us dead?" Private asked. "That what we going over there to find out," Skipper replied. Soon we found ourselves in the orbit of the second of the two new Planets. "The Missiles have changed course," Eva said, "they'll be on us in Thirty Minutes." "There is only one option," Kowalski said, "we enter that Planet's atmosphere…" "Planet Identifed," Eva said, "Mondas…" "what does that mean?" I asked. "Cyber-men," Skipper replied. Eva turned from the controls,"We have twenty minutes before…" "Ka-boom," Rico said.

(end of Chapter One)


	3. Chapter Two: Mondas

Orbit of Cyber-homeworld

1:30 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Planet Identifed," Eva said, "Mondas…" "what does that mean?" Classified asked. "Cyber-men," I replied. Eva turned from the controls,"We have twenty minutes before…" "Ka-boom," Rico said. "Short Fuse can you destroy those Missiles?" Classified asked. "Cyber-technology," Kowalski said, "Probably upgrade themselves." The Missiles were now in view, "Those aren't missiles…" I said, "Those are Cyber-men." "They can fly?" Short Fuse asked. "Yes of course they can fly!" Kowalski shouted. And then the largest of the "Missiles" arrived, "Cyber-Tyrannosaurus Rex," I said. "I thought we destroyed that?" Private asked. "Twice…" Kowalski replied, "both times with a EMP cannon."

"Rico EMP cannon!" I shouted. "Wait I don't know what would happen if we fire it in space!" Kowalski shouted. "There is only one other way," Eva replied. "We need to destroy that Planet…" Classified said. "What would that accomplish?" Kowalski asked. "The Cyber-Controller is down their right," Classified said. "Yes," Kowalski said, "but they'll just upgrade themselves a new one." "Fire a Implosion missile," Classified said. "Missile fired," Corporal replied. The approaching Cyber-men destroyed the missile before it cound even enter the atmosphere. The Space-Jet turned around and started firing at the Cyber-men.

All five Cyber-men blew up but the Cyber-Tyrannosaurus Rex survived. "Destroy that Planet!" Classified shouted. Another Missile fired and shortly afterward the Planet imploded taking the Cyber-men with it. "Mission accomplished," Classified replied. I turned to Eva and said, "What is the identity of the Other Planet?" "Telos…why?" "That's the Second homeworld of the Cyber-men," I replied, "so the mission is not accomplished." The TARDIS appeared in front of the Space-Jet followed by the angry voice of The Doctor, "Have you any idea what you just did?"

"Destroyed the Cyber-controller and stopped the Cyber-men," Classified replied. "You just fired the first shot," The Doctor said. The TARDIS rocketed away leaving us to our thoughts."Next stop Telos," Classified said. "Course plotted," Eva said. "Time to Take down the Cyber-men," Classified replied. "This is going to end badly Classified," I said. The Cyber T-Rex rocketed towards us underlining my point. "Fire!" Classified said. "Fire what?" I asked. "Sonic Missile launched sir," Corporal replied. The Missile impacted and the Cyber- Tyrannosaurus Rex exploded with bright flash (as there is no sound in space).

"Hyper-drop to Telos," Classified said, "Activate the Sun Shield." The Ship hyper-jumped and we were almost blinded by the Sun before the glass darkened. "Why aren't we boiling right now," I asked. "Sun Shield," Eva said, "SPF 1,000,000" "whoo! That's North Wind sucker!" Short Fuse shouted. "I'll pretend I did not hear that," I replied.

(End of Chapter Two)


	4. Chapter Three: Telos

Near Mercury

2:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Kowalski how close to the Sun are we?" I asked. "The Sun is about a day away," Kowalski replied, "if we travel any further the Sun Shield will fail." "And we would be toast," Private said. "Actually we would be dust floating in space," Kowalski replied. "Actually the Shields are good up to twenty feet," Eva said. "right…" I replied.

"That's impossible," Classified shouted, "the planet moved…" "Where is it now," I asked. "Between Venus and Earth…" "Corporal get us out of here," Classified shouted. "If you can't take the heat…stay away from Mercury," I said. We rocketed past Mercury and Venus and arrived at the Planet of Telos The Earth visible in the distance. "Let's get rid of this unwanted planet," Classified said. "You making a huge mistake," I replied.

"The Planet is trying to communicate," Eva replied. "lower communication barrier," Classified shouted. " **Penguins beware you have declared WAR upon the Cyber-men!"** "Exactly," Classified said. **"** **DELETE! DELETE! DELETE!"** The Cybermen shouted. "Eva! Turn down the Volume!" Classified shouted. "Kowalski sound off!" I shouted. "I can't hear!" Kowalski shouted. "Ka-blamo!" "What was that about peanut butter winkies?" "What do you mean by Cheezy Dibbles," Short Fuse said. "Enough!" Classified said. " **Hostile elements will be Deleted… Delete! Delete! Delete!"**

 **"** Corporal," Classified said turning to the polar bear, "it's time to delete the Cyber-men." "Sir we are surrounded," Eva said. " **Delete!"** every Cyber-men said. "What's we not suppose to be hearing them!" Kowalski shouted, "There's NO SOUND IN SPACE!" "Silence them," Classified said. Corporal and Short Fuse got to work launching Missiles and laser beams at the Cyber-men. "Um…Skipper, Classified," Private said, "I think you need to see this."

We turn to look out the window when one of the boosters exploded sending the Space-Jet hurling towards the Planet below. " **Penguins and allies approaching planet…Crash is unavoidable,"** a Cyber-Leader said in a nearby ship, " **Upgrade any survivors…"** "Sir," Eva said, "we have no chance of Survival!" "Well," I said, "in the words of a tiger I know…If we go down in Flames so be it!" "Corporal we're going down," Classified said, "Let's make sure the Cyber-men go down with us…" Corporal fired the last implosion missile towards the surface below.

"Kowalski the Space-Time Teleport," I said, "Use it!" The Missile impacted and the planet imploded but before it took the Space-Jet with it Kowalski teleported us to safety. With the Planet of Telos gone every Cyber-men in orbit shut down. The Implosion was so violent that it opened a Portal between Universes…and from that Portal came a single Dalek Ship. And that Ship set off Alarms on the flagship of the Rebel Dalek fleet and the Imperial Ship of the Dalek Empire. Meanwhile we arrived safetly to Earth unaware of the coming danger.

(End of Chapter three)


	5. Chapter Four: Welcome back to Earth

North Wind Safe House, Madagascar

7:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Where are we," I asked turning to Kowalski. "The North Wind's Madagascar Safe House…" "Madagascar?" I asked. "Yes that's what I said." "Nooooo!" I shouted. "Don't worry no sign of the Fossa King…" Kowalski said. "It's not that I can almost hear that infernal song!" "Um…now that you mention it I do hear that song in the distance…" Kowalski said, "and I'm starting to get really tired of that song."

Classified smiled and said, "engage Sound Optimization." And then I like to Move it Move it blared out of the intercom system… "Kowalski that song is burning my ear holes!" I shouted. "Working on it," Kowalski said pulling out a megaphone and climbing onto the roof. "This should do it Skipper," Kowalski shouted as he played a recording on the Mega-Phone, "The Fossa! The Fossa are Attacking! Also Mr. Alex returned and he went savage again!" The Song ended abruptly and the Lemur's fearful scream could be heard. "Disengage Sound Optimization…Engage Noise dampers."

The Sound of the Jungle disappeared replaced by the sounds of the base. "Kowalski," I said, "You deserve that gold star I promised. Remind me to award it to you when we get back to New York…" "Are you finished terrorizing the locals?" Classified said. "Depends are they finished blaring that infernal Song?" Kowalski replied. "Now that the solar system is back to having the proper number of planets…" "Why did Pluto lose it's Planet status?" "Private Pluto was just reclassified as a dwarf Planet," Kowalski replied, "It was never a planet in the first place…" "I still think it's a planet," Private insisted.

"Why do I even bother…" Kowalski replied. "Okay Classified," I said, "How long until we can go back to New York…" "Corporal tell Headquarters to send a Jet out here to pick up four Penguins," Classified said, "and drop them off back in New…" Classified was cut off by the klaxon of alarms, "What?" "We have an incoming alert," Eva said, "A Dalek Ship just tipped off P.A.A.T Alien Detector Satellites." "It's unlike any design we ever seen," Corporal said, "And the Imperial Dalek fleet just sent two scout ships after it."

"Can you intercept Dalek communication feeds!" I shouted. "Doing it now," Classified replied. " ** _Why are you in the orbit of Planet Earth,"_** the voice of a Supreme Dalek said, " ** _Obey your Superiors…" "You are not our Superiors…" "You are REBEL Daleks you must be Exterminated!" "We Serve the orders of the Dalek Emperoress." "What disobedience is this,"_** The Unmistakible voice of Dalek-Sec replied, " ** _This is Your Emperor…Obey Me or join your fellow Rebels in your Extermination…"_** " ** _We do not serve you…" "You dare disobey Emperor Dalek-Sec…You are not True Daleks…You are Enemies of the Daleks…And You must be destroyed…"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Exterminate the Impure…Exterminate the Impure…Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" "Alert! Alert! These Daleks are from another Universe…" "They stand in the way of our conquest of the Multiverse…They will die!" "More Alternate Dalek Ships exiting a trandimesional portal…Located between Venus and Earth!" "Assemble the Armada! We are the only true Dalek Race…The Alternate Daleks must be Exterminated!"_** "Classified let's hear what this Alternate Daleks have to say…" I said. " ** _This Universe is full of inferior species…and the Daleks of this Universe stand in our way!" "I have downloaded information from the hive mind of this Race of Dalek…They are in the middle of a Civil War, They claim superiority but they keep getting defeated by the inferior people of Earth and a alien known simply as The Doctor." "Dalek Emperoress on the bridge…" "What have you uncovered…" "The Daleks forces of this Universe consist predominanity of Males with few female Daleks" "Then they will fall to our might!"_**

 ****"Male Daleks? Female Daleks? How can you even tell?" I ask. "I have no idea," Kowalski replied. " ** _Alert unknown wavelength…Origin Planet Earth."_** "Uh oh," Rico said. " ** _We are being Spied on by the Inferior creatures of Earth,"_** the Emperoress replied, " ** _Raise Communication Barrier!"_** The probe returned to the Communications of the Dalek Armada…with the Daleks usual greeting. **_"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! The Alternate Daleks must be Exterminated! Spare no Alternate Daleks! They must be annihilated!"_** "So what do we do?" Kowalski asked. "We have not one but two Armadas of Daleks to defeat…so let's get to work!" I said. "Corporal ready the teleporter," Classified said running out of the room, "Prepare to return to Headquarters."

To Be Continued…


	6. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
